If It Makes You Happy
by Kynnleigh Whitlock
Summary: Secrets often lead to heartache.. and jealousy can be dangerous.. lemons/fluff/drama J/B. E/R. Ed/A
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been gone forever! I've been getting the itch to write again, so here I am! Let me know what you think!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters, I just like to have my fun with them.****

 ** **Rated M- if you are under 18 or prefer not to read mature content, please exit now.****

"Get on the desk." A voice came from behind her, causing her back to stiffen and heat to pool in her abdomen.

She turned slowly and made eye contact, willing herself not to give away just how intoxicating the sight of him was.

"Jasper... it's the middle of the day". She said quietly.

"And that has ever stopped us when? I said get on the desk." His smirk rose. He proceeded to remove his leather jacket and unbutton the sleeves on his shirt, rolling them up towards his elbow.

She sucked in a deep breath and stood up from her desk chair, turned and pulled herself to a seated position on her desk before crossing her legs.

A groan left his lips as he reached out to her, running his hands up her silky thighs. "You know how I feel about you wearing shoes like this in these dresses."

"Why do you think I do?" A small grin formed on her face.

His large, calloused hands settled on her knees, pulling them apart. Another intake of breath as his eyes took in the sight of her bare area between her legs.

"Were you anticipating this?" He whispered, running his nose and lips near the sensitive part of her neck.

"I'm always anticipating this. You're so unpredictable. " she whispered back.

He groaned again as his wandering hands came into contact with her warm center and his lips claimed hers. His fingers exploring every soft fold as she whimpered against his mouth.

"Just do it, Jasper, please..." her strangled voice came out with her plea.

He didn't reply as he quickly undid his jeans and pushed them to his knees. He took himself into his hand and lined up with her entrance. "Say it... you know what I want to hear."

"Jasper, no..." she whimpered, tipping her head to the side and closing her eyes.

"Bella. Say it." He commanded softly.

Her big brown eyes looked up at him and she ran her hands softly around his cheeks and neck.

"Jasper, there is only you. I only want you. Please give me what I need..."

"Do you mean that? Because there is only you, too." He teased her by rubbing himself along her sensitive nub.

"I mean it. Just you. Now make love to me." She begged, grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails into him.

He took her cue and slammed into her at full force, causing her to let out a scream of surprise. His thrusts shook the desk as she held onto him for dear life, whimpers and groans filled the quiet office.

"I can't stop, Bella. I can't stop! Come with me, darlin. Let it go..." his skilled hand reaching between their bodies, rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

She arched her back and cried out, her muscles clenching around him. This sent him over the edge and he felt his release explode within her womb.

Panting and sweaty, he grabbed ahold of her and held her close to his body, stroking her hair and soothing her.

"I love you, Bella. Don't forget that. " he whispered.

What did you think? Worth continuing? Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jasper (and the rest of them) don't belong to me. Oh how I wish they did**.

Thanks for all of the feedback on the "pilot chapter" of If It Makes You Happy. Enjoy chapter 2!

"A toast!" Emmett shouted, a smile on his face as he raised his champagne glass in the air, "To Edward and Alice... congratulations on your engagement. Alice- you have been a part of our "family" circle for as long as I can remember. I've always looked at Edward as a brother and I know you will keep my brother 'in line' and happy for the rest of his life. I can't thank you enough for bringing him back to us. Cheers!"

"Cheers, everyone. Let's get this party started!" Edward said with a grin and proceeded to present his fiancé with a tender kiss.

Cheers and applause erupted. Music played and the dance floor filled up quickly with friends and family looking to celebrate the return of Edward and his engagement.

"That was perfect, Emmett." Esme hugged him as he returned to the table.

"Yes, we should all be so thankful that Alice brought him back from the dark place that he was in." Carlisle looked around at Emmett and Jasper, "But we have you boys to thank as well. You two kept him alive over there. We almost lost all three of you, but you managed to keep him alive until help came."

Jasper spared a glance at Emmett with a slight nod, "Yes, sir. We wouldn't have done it any other way. "

The group glanced over at Edward and Alice dancing to the music. Silence overcame for a brief moment as they all remembered.

Jasper's mind wandered as he thought back to those hellish 18 months in a sandy hot box.

 _Gunfire. Explosions. Screaming. Blood._

 _So much blood._

 _Edward crying out, "Just go! I can't walk and I won't drag you down. Leave me here."_

Jasper and Emmett couldn't fathom leaving their friend behind. So they stayed, hidden, until help arrived. What was probably only a few hours, felt like days as dehydration and blood loss plagued them.

What they didn't know was the horrors their friend would face for the next few years of his life. PTSD was no joke. Getting shot and nearly losing a limb was traumatizing. And they all feared for their friend.

Thank God for Alice.

Edward, Emmett, Alice and Bella had been best friends from childhood. Jasper and Rosalie joined their group at the beginning of high school after having been bounced from foster home to foster home until they located an Aunt living in Texas.

Jasper finally felt like he was home.

The boys all joined the Army and managed to be deployed together. For better or worse, they were in it together.

After they came home, Alice was Edwards's saving grace. She was there day in and day out, through the good times and the very very dark times, helping him recover. Romance bloomed and the rest was history. Edward was back. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

A hand on his knee brought Jasper back to the present, and big brown eyes looked on with worry.

"Where did you go just then?" Bella spoke softly, concern written on her face.

Jasper just smiled, "I'm here." And gave her hand a squeeze.

"So are we taking bets on which couple gets engaged next?"Esme smiled lovingly, looking over the table.

"Don't hold your breath on that, Esme. Emmett has a bit of a commitment phobia." Rosalie said with a raised eyebrow at Emmett.

Emmett's hands shot up in defense, "I am 100% committed to you. I just have a hard time seeing the benefit of marriage, nothing changes but a name on a piece of paper."

All of the girls at the table groaned, "Oh, Emmett..."

"Okay, so if I'm not holding out for those two, how about you and Jasper, Bella?"

"Oh, no... we aren't-... it's not like that." Bella stumbled over her words, looking at everyone with wide eyes.

Emmett smirked in Jasper's direction, and Jasper mouthed, "It's like that." Bella caught him at the tail end and laughed, "Stop giving them false hope. You and I both know that we are just friends. I didn't come here as your date. I came here to celebrate with my friends."

A voice chimed in behind them, "Oh good! Not his date? Then I don't suppose you mind me snagging him for a dance?"

Bella turned and gave a forced smile, "Jasper is his own person, Irina. If he wants to dance, by all means, he doesn't need my permission."

"Whatta ya say, Handsome? Can I bother you to dance with me?" Irina purred and slithered up next to him.

Jasper looked over at Bella for a reaction, but when he saw none, he nodded, "Alright." And took Irina's hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Bella..!" Rosalie scolded quietly.

Bella sighed and smiled at her, "He isn't mine, Rose. He's a big boy."

Rose just looked at her like a parent staring down a naughty child. Bella patted her hand and stood up, walking to the bathroom to collect herself.

After a few minutes, Bella stood in front of the mirror when the door opened. Irina walked in with a large smile on her face, and stopped in front of the mirror.

"Your boy sure has some moves, Bella." She grinned, reapplying her lipstick.

Bella cringed, "He isn't mine, Irina. You know that. "

"No? Well I guess I misunderstood the sounds of you two fucking in your offices then." Irina snapped.

This left Bella speechless. How could she know that? She would have had to have been listening at the door.

"Oh yeah, I know. Shocked right? You have no idea what my proof will do to his company. Well.. I have an ultimatum for you... I get that I'm just a lowly secretary for Jasper and Emmett's company, but if you don't stay away from Jasper from here on out, I'll file a sexual harassment case against him."

Bella gasped, "You can't do that! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh no, but he's done plenty to you. And maybe if he stops being so infatuated with you, he'll finally see me. The choice is yours." And Irina was gone out the door, leaving Bella speechless.

When she composed herself enough to walk out of the bathroom, Jasper was waiting for her.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" His face full of concern.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." Bella smiled, maintaining distance between them.

His smile melted her and he shoved his hands in his pockets, closing the gap.

"So listen... Emmett and I have to go out of town tomorrow morning. We'll most likely be gone 3 weeks. We're trying to land this Ruger security contract once and for all. So I want to spend tonight with you. To hold me over. Whatta ya say?" He said slyly, coming impossibly closer.

Irina's words rang clearly in her head, "Jasper I don't know. It's been a long day already. I'm really tired."

"Yeah, so am I. And your apartment is closer to the airport, so I could spend tonight with you, sleep in a little, and still make my flight. Please, Bells?" He spoke in a raspy voice while running his hands up her side and grazing the side of her breast.

Bella bit her lip and focused on his eyes, knowing what she was about to do was very, very wrong "okay..."

...

Dun dun dun...

As always if you loved it, review!

-K


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, my imagination just runs wild!

...

Jasper left shortly before 5am the next morning, waking Bella just to give her a kiss goodbye. When she heard the door shut, she stretched her limbs, working out the soreness from the previous night.

She glanced at her cellphone for the time and hauled herself begrudging out of bed to get ready for work. Her phone rang, the shrill ringing startling her. Her smile got larger when she saw his smiling face show up on FaceTime.

"You just left here a few minutes ago. Did you forget something?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No. I just wanted to see your face one more time before I get to the airport. It's going to be a long three weeks. I'll miss you."

Bella sighed with contentment. "I'll miss you too, Jasper. You can call whenever you want. I'm pretty sure my boss will be flexible with my phone usage." A smirk appeared on his beautiful face.

"Well if that boss of yours gives you a hard time, you tell me and I'll handle him."

"You got it. Have a safe trip, boss." She winked and blew him a kiss before disconnecting the call.

An hour later she inspected herself in the mirror before walking out the front door. Looking around at her surroundings, an uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

She made quick time to her car and got in, locking the doors once she was seated inside. After taking a minute to collect herself, she started the ignition and began driving down the road, keeping a vigilant eye on her surroundings.

Shortly after taking off, her phone began to ring again. "Damnit, Jasper..." she muttered, reaching into her purse.

Pulling her phone from her purse, she saw Edward's name instead.

"Hey Edward... I'm on my way in. What's up?"

"I'm looking for the Calloway documents. I'm standing in your office right now. Where would I find them?" Edward asked, the sounds of files shuffling in the background.

"I put it in the top drawer of my desk. Blue file. Should be right on top-..."

The sound of Bella's scream, metal crunching, and shattering glass cut the phone call short.

"Bella? Bella!" Was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

...

"Do they have any idea what happened?" Edward stood talking to Carlisle and Jacob Black, the responding officer.

"Unfortunately no. The area the crash happened in isn't equipped with video surveillance. It's clear that a vehicle crashed directly into the drivers side of her vehicle." Jacob said somberly, crossing his arms and glancing into Bella's hospital room.

"Maybe a hit and run? Driver got scared and took off?" Carlisle questioned with hope in his tone.

Jacob shook his head quickly, "Doubtful. There are no skid marks. Either the person was under the influence, maybe fell asleep, or this was purposeful. Either way, we've got our best guys working on it. Bella's my friend too, and I loved and respected her father like he was my own. We will do everything in our power to catch whoever did this."

Edward nodded, "Thanks, Jacob. Let us know as soon as you know something."

Carlisle and Edward walked back into her hospital room. The bruises and cuts marring her face made it hard to recognize her.

"Did you call everyone?" Carlisle said quietly, checking Bella's vitals.

"I got in touch with Alice and Rosalie. They're on their way. I haven't tried Emmett and Jasper yet. I was worried that if they answered, Jasper would rush back. And I know how hard they worked to get this meeting. " Edward responded quietly, sitting down in the seat by her bed.

"You're playing with fire, son. Jasper is bound to be angry with you for not telling him."

Edward didn't respond, just nodded his head in acknowledgment, understanding the potential consequences of his decision.

"We ran some tests. Given the fact that she no longer has any living relatives, Jasper and Alice are listed as her emergency contact. So in Jasper's absence, we have to wait for Alice to get the results." Carlisle finished with her vitals, jotting them down on her chart. "I'll be back in to check on her in a little while. We'll wean her off the sedative in a few hours. Hopefully she'll have answers for Jacob."

...

Alice entered the hospital like a whirlwind, darting here and there to find someone with answers in the emergency room.

"I said... my best-... I mean, my sister was in a car accident this morning. Bella Swan. They brought her here. Now where is she?" Alice's tone reaching new decibels.

"Alice! Over here!" Edwards head popped out of Bella's room, arms extended to embrace her.

A sob escaped her lips as she dove into his awaiting arms. "Oh, Edward. What happened?"

"We don't know yet. Jacob seems to think this wasn't an accident. But Carlisle is waiting for you to get here to tell you her test results."

"Wait for me? Why me?"

"Apparently after Bella's parents died, she listed you and Jasper as her emergency contacts. Jasper's out of town, so it falls to you." Another sob broke from her lips and she buried her face into his chest.

"Oh Bella...I need to see her..." Alice mumbled, walking into the room and covering her mouth to stifle her gasp.

The room got silent as Alice sat next to her bed, resting her forehead on Bella's hand. Rosalie walked in quickly and looked around, her eyes falling in Alice. She made her way to her and drew her into her arms, holding her as she sobbed silently. Nobody spoke as they waited for answers.

"Alice?" Carlisle's voice cut the silence, causing everyone to look up.

"Yeah, Carlisle. I'm ready when you are.." Alice whispered.

"I'm going to suggest that you get Jasper on the phone at least, but that's my personal suggestion, not a professional one."

Alice and Rosalie looked to Edward, who sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing Jasper's number.

It seemed like the phone rang forever, never getting picked up on the other end. Edward hung up with a shake of his head, shoving it back in his pocket.

Carlisle sighed, "Alice... we ran a variety of tests. In the event of a vehicle accident, its policy that we run a drug and alcohol screen on all parties..."

"Bella wouldn't do that! She would never use drugs or drive after drinking. Besides, it was like 8am!" Rosalie broke her silence, her words cutting through them.

"I know, I know, Rose. It's just procedure. And they came back negative as expected..." Carlisle flipped to the next page in her chart.

"Do any of you know who Bella may have been having relations with?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

Edward let out an unexpected snort, startling them, "Come on, Dad. Yeah. The same person she's been "having relations with" since high school. Jasper."

Carlisle just nodded, "I thought so, but didn't want to be presumptuous. In that case, as your father, I'm demanding that you get Jasper either on the phone, or back here immediately."

Alice sat up a little straighter, "Why? What's happening?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked at her, "Bella is pregnant. And given what happened today, no one can predict if their baby will survive this."

...

Thanks for reading!

-K


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just fantasize.**

 **...**

Jasper felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but quickly silenced it while they negotiated contracts. At the end of their meeting, Jasper stood to shake Mr. Ruger's hand.

"Thank you for sitting down with us, Mr. Ruger. I promise you won't be disappointed. Emmett and I plan to stay to get staff assigned here before we head home. But know that you can reach me at any time, day or night."

They all shook hands before Emmett and Jasper left the conference room.

After the door shut behind them, they let out a collective sigh of relief, grinning at each other.

"My phone was going crazy in there. Probably Irina relaying every single phone call to me..." Jasper trailed off.

"What is it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"It was Edward. I missed 14 phone calls." Jasper immediately redialed the number and waited.

"Jasper! Oh thank god!" Alice's voice chimed through the phone. Jasper glanced at his screen to make sure he did indeed dialed Edwards's phone.

"Alice, what's going on? I missed over a dozen calls..."

"It's Bella. You need to come home. Something's happened."

Jasper's heart sunk and he put a hand over his chest tightly, feeling pangs of fear.

"What do you mean? What happened? I just spoke with her this morning!" His words flew out of his mouth.

A sob sounded through the phone before Jasper heard a rustling noise.

"Hey Jazz? You're on speakerphone. Carlisle is here to explain everything better..." Edward's voice chimed in. Jasper sat in the nearest chair to him, looking up into Emmett's concerned eyes. Jasper tapped the screen, turning his speakerphone on as well, holding it out in front of them.

"Jasper.. son.. Bella was in a motor vehicle accident today. She was luckily speaking to Edward when it happened, otherwise we don't know how long she would've been out there. She sustained several abrasions, cracked ribs, and a concussion. She is currently being weaned off of sedation."

Jasper's breathing picked up, almost to the point of gasping, "is she alright? How did this happen?"

"We don't know yet. Jacob Black was first responder on the scene. He is leaning towards it not being an accident. But they are investigating."

"That's not all though, Jazz." Rosalie spoke softly to her brother, "Bella is pregnant. We just found out when Carlisle ran the tests. She probably doesn't even know yet. But you need to come home. She could lose the baby due to the trauma of today."

His world was spinning out of control. He felt blocked in, trapped, fear consuming him. He had never thought about children before, never wanted to. But here she is, pregnant with his child and she's laying in a hospital bed sedated. Fighting for her life.

Rosalie closed her eyes while waiting for his response. When one didn't come, she spoke up. "I know this is scary Jasper. But if it all works out, you can do it. You aren't dad. You won't run or make bad decisions. You can be a good father."

When she finished, Emmett took the phone from his quivering hand, "Rosie? We'll be there tonight. I'm booking our return flights now. Keep us posted. If anything changes, anything at all, call us."

 _..._

 _Choking._

All Bella could feel was as if she were choking, gagging, but she couldn't bring it back up.

Bodies rushed to her side, hands holding her shoulders down as she attempted to sit up.

 _Why are my eyes so heavy?_

Garbled voices were speaking, but nothing made sense. She attempted to thrash her body around, to free herself from her restraints.

Suddenly, someone pulled the obtrusive object from her throat, causing her to dry heave harshly.

Voices. Coming into focus.

Bella. Bella? Bella. Wake up. Open your eyes. Look at me, Darlin'."

 _Oh, Jasper._

A hand caressed her face while the person lay kisses across her eyes, nose, and lips.

"It hurts..." Bella whispered hoarsely, hearing gasps come from somewhere.

"I know it hurts, baby. Just open your eyes. Show me those eyes." His voice sounded choked.

She struggled for a moment, only able to flutter her eyes. After a moment, they opened slightly, only enough to squint.

"There's my brown eyed girl..." Jasper cried softly, brushing her hair back from her face. "You had us all so worried."

"Where am I?" She looked around, taking in the sobbing people in the room.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Bella thought for a moment and shook her head. "I was on my way to work. Edward called me. But... that's all I remember." Her voice coming out scratchy and rough.

Jasper nodded, "okay... get some rest. You're going to need it." He lay his hand across her stomach protectively, but deciding against telling her just yet.

Bella didn't say a word as sleep consumed her again.

Jasper looked around at the faces in the room. "Not a word about the baby until we know everything is okay. " he stood up and made his exit from the room, grabbing his hair tightly in frustration.

Rosalie quickly follows after him, "Jazz. Jasper! Wait!"

His steps halted but he made no attempt to turn around.

"Seriously. I get that this is scary, Jasper. But I said it before, you can be a good dad."

"This has nothing to do with her being pregnant. I just found out about that child and that baby is wanted so much already. But I never pushed for what I thought was right, for what she deserved. How do I explain that to our kid someday, Rose? That I used it's mother as a piece of ass for 14 years?"

Tears were brimming his eyes as Rosalie reached out to him. "You don't mean that. The two of you may have never had the title of a relationship, but I've never known two people to be more in love. You love her and she loves you. Tell me. How many women were you with while you were seeing her?"

He shook his head, "none."

"In 14 years?" He just shook his head no.

"Then I'd call that a hell of a good relationship. It's obvious, Jasper. There is so much love. If you feel that strongly about it, make an honest woman of her." She nudged his shoulder playfully.

He smiled a little and wiped his eyes, grabbing his little sister in a big hug.

...

What did you think? Let me know!

-K


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I'd like to!

Thank you all for your PMs and Reviews. Your feedback keeps me motivated.

...

The sound of the bedsheets rustling woke Alice up out of a restless sleep. She flipped on the bedside light and looked up to see Edward sitting with his head in his hands.

"Eddie? Are you alright baby?" She scooted towards him, resting a hand on his back. Edward jumped at her touch and looked at her face before turning away and wiping his eyes and nose.

Alice suddenly felt on alert. "Edward. What's wrong?"

"God, it was horrible Alice. I heard everything. The crash, the crunching of metal, Bella sobbing in pain, the silence. God, the silence. That was so much worse than her cries. I called out to her and I heard nothing. At least I didn't think so. When I was laying here, I just kept replaying it in my head. Over and over. Every sound. And then I remembered. I heard tapping. Clicking. Like hard sole shoes. They got closer and closer, then they stopped and became distant again. I wasn't thinking about it because I was calling 911 from the office phone too."

Alice hesitated a moment and finally said, "All you can do is call Jacob in the morning. That means someone out there knows what happened."

He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up, "Why wouldn't they help? Why would they leave her like that? When I thought I was going to die, I at least had Jasper and Emmett with me. I knew that my last moments wouldn't be alone." He heard Alice suck in a breath. "But imagine how Bella probably felt before she lost consciousness. Alone, scared, like she might die." His voice catching as he finished his sentence.

Alice wrapped him in her arms, "But she didn't. She's alive, and Jacob will catch who did this. And, God willing, we will celebrate a new life soon. I love you Edward Masen. We will get through this."

...

"You have to tell her, Jasper." Carlisle spoke quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Jasper sighed and crossed his arms, shaking his head before saying, "Shouldn't you be off shift soon? I hope you aren't staying here for us. Get some sleep, sir."

"One more hour. Stop changing the subject. Either you tell her, or I'm going to. I have to run tests on the fetus-..."

"Baby. It's a baby." Jasper snapped, then shook his head, "Im sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to speak to you that way."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. You have to have thick skin in this field. My point is, Jasper, is that I need to do ultrasounds, more blood work, probably hook her up to a fetal monitor for the remainder of her time here. We need to know if the baby survived and if not, we have to take care of Bella's health."

Jasper ran a hand down his face, "I'll tell her. Give me a few minutes to do it. I'll hit the nurse button when we've talked."

Carlisle gave a nod and turned away, heading to make his last rounds.

Jasper turned and walked into Bella's room, staring at her sleeping form.

He sat himself on the edge of the bed, causing her to stir and look up at him, "Hey.." she smiled weakly, "Haven't you gone home yet?"

"You are insane, crazy girl, if you think I'm leaving you alone for even a second." He climbed into bed with her, careful not to inflict pain as he rested his arm under her head and laid on his side, drawing her into him carefully. She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her ear.

"You gave us quite a scare, Darlin. I didn't know what to do. It killed me to watch you, sedated and fighting to breathe on your own." Her eyes turned up towards his, studying him as he spoke. Bruising was more prevalent on her beautiful face, and the whites of one eye were showing that a hemorrhage was evident.

He took a deep breath and sighed, stroking his fingertips over her painful looking skin, "I have to tell you something, Bella... Carlisle needs to run some more tests on you. It turns out that you-... We... Are going to have a baby. Hopefully."

Her brows furrowed and she put a hand over her mouth, "What? Are you joking? What do you mean 'hopefully'?"

Jasper shook his head slowly and rested his free hand on her lower belly, "The blood work they ran when you first came in detected hCG. Apparently enough to suggest that you are at least 11 weeks pregnant. But he wants to order ultrasounds, blood tests, and put a fetal monitor on you. We don't know what effect the accident had on it. If It survived.."

Her breathing picked up and the cardiac monitor began showing an elevated heart rate. Jasper began to panic, "Breathe, Bella. It's alright. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Breathe and calm down or they'll sedate you again. Please calm down, Baby."

She began taking deep breaths and gasped out, "We can't be having a baby. We've always denied that anything was going on."

He tried to hide his smile, "Sweetheart, you may have tried to deny that anything was going on between us, but they knew. They always knew."

She glared in his direction, "Then they know because you have a big mouth!"

His shoulders slumped slightly, "I may have talked about you when I was deployed. Hell, I may have shared a few personal stories with Em and Edward. But it was just because I missed you. I missed your smile, your eyes, your perfume, your laugh... it's hard to be away from the people you love, but the thought of you back home kept me going. Your letters gave me hope. The guys were starting to question why I never brought a woman home. It was because I couldn't even look at another woman. They'd never live up to you."

Bella's eyes began to tear up. "Jasper..."

He gave her a slight smile, "It's done. I'm home. Why do you think I offered you that job when your old job shut its doors? Because I trust you, and needed you to be near me all the time. Now let's get Carlisle in here so we can check on our baby. " He hit the call button.

...

Moments later Carlisle stood beside the ultrasound tech, watching the monitor alongside her as she took measurements, their poker faces giving nothing away. Jasper and Bella watched silently, trying to decipher what was happening.

Jasper finally spoke up, "Carlisle. Is everything alright?"

Carlisle glanced in his direction before turning the monitor to face them and turning a knob. A fast whooshing sound filled the quiet room, a good sign.

"See these? Those are your babies."

...

Thanks for reading!

-K


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so so sorry for the long delay in updating. You know, life happens. But I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

Days later, a still sore and shaken Bella lay resting in the master bedroom at Jasper's home. Jasper took a final peek in at her sleeping form to see Carlisle doing a quick check on her breathing and heart rate. He shut the door quietly, retreating to the living room to sit with their visitors.

"She's asleep.. Carlisle is checking on her." he said quietly with a sigh, throwing himself back onto the empty seat on the couch. He ran a tired and shakey hand through his unruly curls.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced over, opening only one eye, to see Rose's smiling face. "What are you so happy about?" Jasper smirked before re closing his eye.

"You're doing such a good job. I know you love her, and I've seen you dote on her, but you've turned into a full time caregiver. It's a big change from the rough, tough soldier." Jasper just quirked an eyebrow as she continues, "I'm proud of you. Not to mention that I'm going to be an aunt, to not one, but two babies."

"...Hopefully" Jasper interjected.

Rose let her shoulders slump slightly, " I know it's early. But you have to have hope."

"I pray every night. And that's saying something." He said quietly to her, receiving raised eyebrows in return.

Carlisle came into the room and cleared his throat, "She's sleeping well. Everything looks good so far. I want her on strict bed rest for the next few weeks. Only allow her out of bed to use the rest room and 25 minutes of light walking time. I'll check her every other day."

Jasper nodded and shook Carlisle's hand, "I appreciate all you've done for us."

Carlisle gave him a meek smile,"You saved my son's life. It's the least I can do to help your children, too."

Jasper felt a hitch in his throat at Carlisle's words. _My children._

 _A few weeks later_

"I'm fine, Jasper. Carlisle gave me the okay to go shopping today. In fact, he okayed me to resume all of my old activities. Including returning to work. Which is why I need new clothes. Don't worry, Alice is meeting me there."

He reached her quickly, stopping her from opening the closet door, "Bella, think about this. You were in a major car accident a month and a half ago. You could've been killed, thank god you weren't. But you have more people to think about now... you have our babies to think about." He began to place light kisses around her jaw line. "I want our babies to be growing safe and sound, for the next 4 and a half months. " His teeth scraped lightly against her neck, causing Bella to gasp.

Her hands found their way to his chest and she attempted to put some distance between them, "They will continue to grow safe and sound for the next four and a half months while I sit behind my desk and work on files. But it's your sweet little peanuts that are taking my once flat stomach, and turning it into this..." she ran her hands slowly around the growing section of her stomach. Jasper's eyes sparkled as his hands reached out to hold onto the growing bump, caressing it lightly.

Finally he sighed, "Shopping. Okay. But I'm coming with you."

Jasper stood there, arms out, as Bella and Alice piled outfits onto him for her to try on.

"What about that dress?" Jasper said confidently, gesturing to a black dress on the rack. Alice and Bella turned to look and simultaneously gasped in horror.

"Jasper, she's pregnant, not 80." Alice said in genuine disgust.

Bella just continued searching racks, "I don't need to sacrifice my sense of style just because I'm going to be a whale..." she hesitated and then looked at Jasper, "Okay, let's go try them on."

Jasper didn't respond at first, only to realize that she was talking to him, "Oh...Oh! You want me to go with you? Is that allowed?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Well, someone I know did put a security detail on the store and shut it down for the time being... so yeah, I'm pretty sure we won't be disturbing anyone else." She turned on her heel and walked to the dressing room. Jasper glanced at Alice wide eyed, and she gestured for him to follow.

Outfit after outfit got tossed to him over the dressing room door, discarded.

"Bells, none of these fit?" He asked softly, treading lightly.

"Nothing looks good. I have a basketball on my gut already and I'm only halfway done." She whimpered.

Jasper pressed his forehead to the door, "Let me in, darlin. Please."

A few seconds later, the door opened slowly, allowing him to enter. Once he did, he shut the door and made eye contact with her, seeing her clad in just her undergarments, sucking in a deep breath, "Oh, babe..."

Bella wiped a lone tear from her cheek, "You don't have to say it, I know. I'm disgusting."

He shook his head, closing the distance between them, placing his hands gingerly on her waist, "Not at all. You're incredible. I've never seen you like this."

She didn't speak, just looked up at him through damp eyelashes. Suddenly, his hands slipped from her waist to her bottom, lifting her to wrap her legs around him. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, "What are you doing??" She whispered.

He didn't answer, just captured her lips with his and sat down on the chair, keeping her body pressed against his. She unintentionally ground her body against his growing hardness, releasing a unexpected moan.

His calloused hand gently stroked the front of her panties, causing her to furrow her eyebrows and bite her lip.

"I don't want to push you..." Jasper rasped out. She just shook her head with a smile, "it's okay."

He hesitated then smiled, kissed her deeply and unzipped his pants pushing them down to his knees. His skilled fingers then moved her panties aside, slipping himself inside her slowly.

"Tell me if I hurt you in any way..." he whispered, pushing himself up and into her, then retreating at a slow and steady pace.

Her breath exited her body in a shakey exhale as she tried to remain quiet. Jasper's movements picked up speed slowly, sweat trailing down his forehead, "God, I've missed you, baby..."

Moments later, their release came, both shaking and gasping for air. Jasper stroked her hair, pulling her to rest against his body.

"You deserve so much better than me...But I love you..."

Hope you enjoyed! A nice long, fluffy chapter. More Coming soon!

-K


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Monday!! Here's a little cheer to help get you through for a few days!

 ** _Bella POV_**

I stood at my desk, reading over the latest file on Jasper's newly signed client. My stretch lace maternity dress hugged my figure and accentuated my growing abdomen, and my sky high heels gave me the familiar feeling of power and sexiness that I craved at this time.

I hadn't seen Jasper since last night, and hoped to avoid him this morning as well. He slipped out under the cover of darkness to work out his frustrations at the gym. I was thankful for this. After our escapade in the dressing room the day before, the tension between us was mounting.

A knock on the door startled me and I jumped slightly, turning to see Edward walking in with a handful of mail, "Mail time. You've got a bunch. " he dropped the pile on my desk and smiled, "You look great, by the way..." he trailed off. Things between Edward and I hadn't been quite the same since my accident. He always seemed to be tiptoeing around me.

Finally I sighed and walked over to him, and even in my 4 inch heels, I still barely came above his shoulder. Without a word, I wrapped him in a tight hug and laid my head over his beating heart.

He hesitated for just a moment before wrapping me in his arms as tightly as he could, burying his face into my hair, a slight sob escaping his lips, "Bella I was so scared. So scared for you. I couldn't imagine life without you in it."

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

He scoffed slightly, "You have absolutely no reason to be sorry, Bella..."

"Honestly, I wish it wasn't you..." his eyes lifted to mine and I saw a few flashes of emotion. First confusion, then hurt, then understanding. I continued, "I wish I were on the phone with absolutely ANYONE else. I know everyone said that you're 'back', but I don't think you ever really come back from what you've seen. Jasper didn't. Emmett didn't. And you haven't. And I can't imagine how having to listen to all of that made you feel... just promise me..."

He smiled a sad smile and wiped a tear off of my cheek, "I promise you, I would never hurt myself. Maybe I would have considered it when I was fresh out of the infirmary, but I have so much to live for. My family, my future wife, my friends, and my soon-to-be nieces or nephews." He gave a little grin as he lay his hands on my bump. After a short moment, he gasped and gave a very unmanly shriek, "What was that??"

His shriek startled me and I couldn't help but throw my head back in a hearty laugh that I hadn't heard out of myself in quite some time.

In fact, the laughter kept coming and I had to brace myself on the desk and clench my thighs together.

"Shit!" I gasped in between breaths, still involuntarily giggling, "I might pee!"

Edwards eyes widened as he took in my words, and a deep, belly laugh exploded out of him. This only made my giggles louder and seemingly more dangerous to my bladder.

After a few seconds, a booming voice called from the doorway, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Edward and I both jumped, stiffening like teenagers that had just gotten caught being naughty.

"Nothing." I said quickly, pursing my lips.

Just as I had said the word, Edward released an unattractive snort, sending us both into another round of fits.

Jasper just stood there in the doorframe, arms crossed over the broad expanse of his chest, looking none too pleased. He didn't say a word as he waited for our chuckles to subside.

Finally, we were able to get ourselves under control and Edward took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Bella. I needed that." He leaned in and kissed my forehead then placed a quick kiss to the top of my stomach before walking past Jasper and out of the room.

I slowly turned to Jasper and waited for him to speak first.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" He took a few steps in my direction, seeming menacing and angry.

"Not particularly."

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in years..." he spoke softer, almost hurt.

I just shrugged and turned away from him, picking up the file that I had been reading, "He made me laugh. That's all. He felt one of the babies kick and it startled him. Which in turn startled me."

Before I knew what was happening, two large, calloused hands nearly enveloped my stomach, pulling me against him.

"You can feel them now? From the outside?" He gasped, trying to cover every inch of my stomach so as to not miss any part.

"Sometimes... depending on their position." I reached for my pile of mail, opening each letter and peering inside. Jasper was making no attempts to move, so I began to work around him, sorting the letters by accounts payable and receivable, invoices, and inquiries.

Finally, a plain white envelope was all that remained. I slid my letter opener under the sealed lip and opened it, pulling out a white piece of paper and a couple pictures. I opened the piece of paper first and gasped, looking to the pictures immediately.

"What is it??" Jasper jumped up, looking over my shoulder.

I just held it out to him, feeling my body begin to shake. His brows furrowed and I could see his jaw began to tick. "How the fuck did someone get this??" He roared, reaching for his phone to call someone.

"Jasper..." I gasped, clutching his arm, feeling as if I was going to be sick.

He turned to me and his face instantly softened, "Bella? Are you alright?? Bella!!"

And everything went black...

... _Dun dun dun..._

What did you think?? Leave me some love to let me know!

Muah

-K


End file.
